catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
WolfClan (rp)
This Clan is currently owned by Willowflower. Please post a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Rank: Gender: Discription: Personality: WolfClan Hello, welcome to WolfClan! This Clan is more like a pack of wolves than a clan. We are brave, smart, and are very good at hunting in the thick undergrowth. We train our apprentices to be strong, noble warriors. Our camp is in a hiden clearing with bramble bushes surrounding it, and long, curved trees to shelter us from the rain and wind. Our normal pelt colors are black, gray, blue-gray, brown, ginger, and light brown, this helps to hide us when in battle or hunting. We got our name because we have a very close relationship with a pack of wolves call The Pack of the Shining Moon. Current Events * Prey is plentiful * Currently in leaf-bare Rules The rules are made by the owner, but you still must follow the Rules of the wiki. *No names that are not related to natural things, so no names that have cupcake, chocolate, etc. *No names with the same beginning. *No role playing in the comments. *'Always' sign with 4 ~'s after you are done RPing Locations Horsetail circle: is a wide, open space surrounded by bracken to keep cats from trampling it. Silver Rock: A large rock in the center of their camp. It's where the leader makes announcements. The leaders den under it. Leaders den: Under Silver Rock. There is a small tunnel leading into a hollow underground cave. Medicine den: A large dip in a rocky wall with a lichen-covered entrance and multiple holes for herbs. Others we RP with *Pack of the Shining Moon Allegiances Leader: Songstar- A white she-cat with brown tabby splashes (Willowflower) Deputy: Firetail- Ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes (Up for adoption) Medicine cat: Raincloud- Black-and-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes, a striped tail, and black patch over her right eye. She has a long scar between her eyes from a fox. (Raincloud-of-MythClan) Medicine cat apprentice '''Leafpaw- Cream colored she-cat with a brown patch around one eye, and green eyes (Willowflower) '''Warriors Foxfur-A russet tom with hazel eyes and feathery fur, along with curled ears (Scotish Curl Willowflower) Bagerfang- Black and white tom with green eyes -Apprentice: Sparrowpaw-(Berryflower) Apprentices Sparrowpaw- A black tabby tom with a red dip on his chest and amber eyes. (Willowflower) Queens Willowfrost- lilac tabby she-cat with one frosty blue eye, the other a willow brown. (Willowflower) Kits Elders Rabbitpelt- A cream tom with one brown eye and a stump tail. RPG Moonstar sighed, staring up at the night sky. She was worried for her clan. She wasn't sure that they were stronge enough to fight this new-found threat. "The Starless and Endless nights are almost upon us," She whispered to herself. --Ivyclaw 07:04, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Firetail was sleeping near the lake to avoid all of the things that happened today, after he saw the leader looking past something; unseen. He wasn't so sure that he was able to sleep today. As he gazed at the moon, three bright stars shined lightly. As if telling him that all will be okay. --GrumpyJay Raincloud sniffed around, looking for horsetail, as the supplies were running low. She ran to the circle of bracken, where the herb grew the most. The young she-cat skidded to a halt as a fox looked her straight in the eye. It sat in the circle of bracken Raincloud had constructed to keep cats from trampling on it. She unsheathed her claws, ready for a fight, and backed away. The fox snarled and pounced. She dodged and raked her claws across it's flank as it flashed past. She hissed and jumped at the creature, sending blood seeping from it's nose as she raked it's muzzle. The fox stumbled backwards and Raincloud ran towards it, jumping on it's back. It reared up multiple times until the black-and-white cat had to let go. She crashed and the fox took it's chance. It jumped at Raincloud and clawed her harshly. She managed to push it off, and after nearly taking the reddish-brown creature's left eye out, it whimpered and ran. The she-cat breathed heavily, looking in a puddle to see her wounds. After looking herself over and grabbing some horsetail, she wandered back to camp. She explained what had happened, and went to tend to her injuries. She knew, though, that the long scar running between her eyes would never heal. --Raincloud-of-MythClan ---- (Two weeks later) "Raincloud? Raincloud are you there?" Moonstar asked front the entrance to the medicine cat den. "Yes, I'm here" She whispered from her nest. Moonstream peered through the lichen hanging from the roof to symbolize the start of her den. Moonstar could see her staring into the darkness at the far end of the den. If she doesn't eat soon, we might not have medicine cat anymore... She thought. --Ivyclaw 04:28, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Raincloud waited until Moonstar went away, and then heard Firetail step in. "Stop being such a mopey badger and work, for StarClan's sake!" he snapped, then stormed off. This was the third time he had screamed at her this quarter moon.Raincloud stepped into the far end of the den. She clawed the ground angrily until she collapsed and burst into tears. She couldn't take it anymore. The fox, Moonstar's odd behavior, and Firetail continuously telling her to move it. She snapped a twig with her forepaw and pretended it was everything upsetting her. She clawed a hole in the wall and ran through it. She sped through the forest and stopped near a patch of marigold. She slashed at the stalks until she felt horribly dizzy. She tried to get back to camp, but as she staggered by a bent holly bush, which marked the halfway point, she fainted, letting darkness overcome her. --Raincloud-of-MythClan As Moonstar stepped out out of the medicine cat den, she ran over to Silver Rock. She leaped up and landed with a thud on its smooth surface. She gazed up at the night sky. Something in her knew that under the full moon, her Clan had hope. She stared up; she saw something... --Ivyclaw 20:08, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Willowfrost came up to Flaetail "You could be a little softer, she's proboly seen an omen, and trying to figure it out" --Willowflower ---- "Be a little softer; is that what it is about, Willowfrost?" snarled Flametail "I mean how could she hide things from me that might affect the whole clan?!" --GrumpyJay ---- "What has happened to you? This is NOT the Flametail I grew and knew!" she stalked off angry. Later was found near the river sad.-- Willowflower Moonstar woke with a start. She had an awful dream. I was running, running in darkness. But there was something else... a w-wolf! She thought. But how can a wolf help my Clan? she shook her head and leaped out of the den. She looked up and seen Firetail, her deputy, sorting out the patrols. She walked over and sat next to Willowfrost and listened to Firetail call out the patrols. ---- Raincloud woke with a start, looking around to find herself away from camp, laying by a bent holly bush. She stumbled back to camp, and lay down in the medicine den. Leafpaw was nowhere to be seen and the black-and-white she-cat couldn't help but wonder where she was. As she thought about it, she fell into a slumber. -Raincloud-of-MythClan. ---- Moonstar trotted through the thick undergrowth with her patrol. She had taken Firetail and Willowfrost hunting. ---- Firetail had hunted two shrews and a couple of rabbits that have stray on WolfClan territory all he was thinking about what Willowfrost has said; she has went to the river. He decided to make it up for her. --GrumpyJay 08:47, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Willowfrost was swirling leaves around --''Willowflower'' ---- Firetail had gone to Willowfrost and asked her "I'm sorry for what I have done. --GrumpyJay 17:43, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Willowflower purred "That's all I wanted" she licked his neck and left. ---- Raincloud looked around. Leafpaw was nowhere to be found! That lazy little apprentice! she thought to herself. -Raincloud-of-MythClan Firetail led a border patrol, as he was going to the neighboring clan border, he saw Leafpaw talking with one of their cats it was a dark tabby. Firetail went to Leafpaw and told her to go back to camp right now, he said he would let the clan leader deal with her. Disgusted with this, he chased the dark tabby of his border. --GrumpyJay 14:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ----